


All I Have To Do Is Dream

by The_Knight_of_Roses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses
Summary: Volleyball meets up with her girlfriend, the rebellious Pearl, at sundown
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A companion fic to https://coffee-b.tumblr.com/post/623648269945470976/when-i-want-you-in-my-arms-when-i-want-you-and-all

They had told her Pearl was dangerous, she was told that she would only end up hurt in the end, but still, she couldn’t help but find herself meeting her at sundown. Pearl stood where she always was at this time, leaned up against the wall of the local diner. Volleyball walked up to her, and immediately Pearl looked up and smiled. 

“How’s my favorite girl doing?” The Rebel looked over at the girl approaching her. 

Volley giggled, Pearl always knew what to say. From a young age, Volley had been mocked for the unsightly scar that marred her left eye, but Pearl always made sure to tell her how beautiful she was. She rested her hands on the seat of Pearl’s motorcycle, of which Volley had been a passenger many times in the past few weeks. “I missed you,” she said in response.

“Well, here I am,” Pearl replied, putting her thumb and index finger under Volley’s chin, tilting her head up until their lips met. 

Pearl’s lips were soft and inviting, it was a sensation Volley had experienced a few times now, but couldn’t get enough of, and Pearl knew it too, so she made sure to do it often. After their lips parted Pearl said in a hushed voice, “have I told you how beautiful you look near the setting sun?” She placed another soft kiss over Volley’s scarred eye, “In nature, there's no blemish but the mind. None can be called deformed but the unkind.” And another kiss touched Volley’s lips.

“You’re such a charmer, I could listen to you all night long.” Volley threw her arms around the woman standing in front of her, her head resting in the crook of Pearl’s neck. 

“Do you want to go for a ride?” Pearl whispered as she placed her hand on the side of Volley’s cheek.

Volley’s head leaned into Pearl’s hand as she hummed in response. Pearl’s other hand gently undid the bow that kept Volley’s hair together, her long red hair falling at her shoulders. Pearl removed her hands and took out the helmet hanging from the side of her motorcycle, placing it gently on Volley’s head before putting on her own. Pearl took off her jacket and put it on Volley, “you wouldn’t want to get cold on the open road would you?”

Pearl got on her motorcycle and patted the open space behind her. Volley took a moment to regard her girlfriend before getting on the cycle herself. Volley wrapped her hands around Pearl as she revved the engine. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go sugar, just say the word, and we’ll go somewhere where nobody can find us.”

“Just the beach is fine for now,” said Volley, resting her head on Pearl’s back.

As the two of them rode into the sunset, Volley thought to herself, if this was as wrong as she was told it was, then she was willing to be wrong. And oh how sweet it felt. 


End file.
